The Obstacles
by Kanzaki Aiko
Summary: He found his happiness by being a guardian and play snows. But suddenly he felt lonely and he wanted to figure out what is this thing called 'love' ? Every teenager must have felt that. Yes. Love. But he died before falling in love. And suddenly he met this girl named Mary. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

The Obstacles

Rise Of The Guardians (c) Dreamworks Animation

Mary (c) MissFanFicLover1011

**One**

**"**Sandy, are you tired? You made dreams for children every night in this whole world," said Jack while playing around with his staff, doodling things with his staff in North's office. "_No_" Sandy showed it by shaking his head. "It's been our work for ages, Jack. Maybe you're not used to it?" said North. "Might be. Because all i did was having fun and making snows about 5 or 6 months. What should I do for the other 6-7 months? I'm not allowed to make snows, aren't I?" he answered. "Don't keep them freezing all day. Hahaha" joked Bunny.

Jack kept making sad emoticons in North's office's window. "North.. do you miss being a human?" asked Jack. "Not really, this has been my happiness right now. I Love happy kids getting Christmas presents." he smiled. "I do too, i mean i love those happy kids on snowy day. But what do i do? It looks like i couldn't have fun anymore." He smirked.

"US EITHER!" Said Bunny and North, then they laughed and hugged together. "North, how did you die and become the North which is in front of me?" Jack asked. "Well.. it started when i had a part time when i was younger and i got hit by a car while sending presents. How about you, Jack?" asked North. "I was having a little fun with my little sister and then i fell to the river because i wasn't very careful. I don't know how but i remembered my hair turned ash which is pretty cool and i possess the power to freeze." he said.

"To the point, Jack. Do you have something to say?" North finally figured it out. Jack blushed. "Not today, North. Sorry." he said, leaving the window, to his bedroom. He threw his body to his bed.

_"Every teenager felt that feeling, love."_

_"Every guardian have already past teen age, except me."_

_"The thing is, i wanna feel what it's like to love."_

_"I don't know what it is, but all i heard about love is, people telling each other i love you then they kiss, hug or something."_

_"Jamie is now 17 and i saw him kissing this girl. Am i wrong because i wanna love too?"_

_"I'm an immortal. And can i even make a relationship with a human? It's getting insane!"_

"Sandman!" He shouted as Sandman arrived at North's office, where every guardian stayed. "_What?"_ Sandman who can't talk showed it by his sands. Jack dragged Sandman to his room. "Have you ever felt being in love?" he whispered to Sandman. _"I_ have_ a wife and a child before i turned into an immortal."  
_Sandman showed it. "Was it great?" he whispered again. Sandman nodded.

"Sandman, if we're having a relationship and we're being a guardian, is it okay?" he whispered to Sandman again. "Ahem!" North said in his big voice, that made Jack got shocked. "Yes?" he asked awkwardly. "I guess tomorrow you will start doing your job, Jack Frost! Don't be sad!" he said, patting Jack's back.

Sandman just gave a '?' symbol against Jack's question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It was the first day of December."Woohoo! Yeah!" shouted Jack while floating around making snows. "Jack!" called someone. He realised that it was the first kid who believed in him, Jamie. "Oh, hi! who's that girl?" Jack asked, awkwardly, again. "This is my girlfriend, Jack. I have to go now, bye!" he said, smiling.

This makes him wanted to know what is love more. "Darn it! When can i know what love is?" he said, making a snowball, then throw it nowhere.

It hit a girl who's carrying some groceries. That girl looked like she was the same age when Jack turned into an immortal. "Ouch!" she said, and the bag of groceries slip from her hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me help you." he said. "You float?" she asked."I'm Jack Frost! I thought everyone believes in me now." he said, giving the bag of groceries to the girl.

"Wow! You're Jack Frost? When i was a kid i really believed in him. I only know that he made snows and i never met him, and he looked like he has the same age like me." she said. "So you're the lucky one!" Jack smiled to her.

"Can i know your name?" he asked. "Sure, my name is Mary." she answered. "Jack?" she called Jack. "Yes?" he answered.

"Would i be able to see you for the second time?" she asked. "Whenever you call my name, i'm going there." he said and smiled, tapping Mary's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack!" she smiled, leaving the guardian there. And when that girl reached to her bedroom which is on the second floor, she saw this creature who is sitting on her table. "Jack? What are you doing in here?" she giggled and sat on her bed.

"Nothing, just to play around. What do you like?" he said. "Um.. i don't know. Cats, maybe?" she said. Jack froze Mary's window and he drew a cat with his index finger. He turned it into a hologram and it popped, it turned into a snow, turning the temperature of Mary's room which is warm because of the heater into cold.

"That was great! I've never seen anything like it before!" she said. "I thought everyone has seen your special tricks, Jack!" "Not everyone. I mean, everyone got the snow because of me, but i only made this hologram for those who requested and for those who i knew what do they like." he smiled.

"How old are you?" she suddenly asked. " i don't know i don't count since i can never die, since i turned into an immortal." he said, sitting on the table. "Tell me the story." she said. "wow. Most of them only know that i'm the one who make snows. only that, and they don't even want to know." he said, giving Mary a slight smile. "I wanted to know. hurry up and tell me" she said, sitting on her bed, looking at Jack's eyes.

"Okay so here's the story. I don't know how old am i when i turned into an immortal, maybe 15. this hair.." he said, pointing to his hair. "Which is white like my grandpa's hair." continued Mary.

"Hahaha, true. I hate that color. My hair was brown. I was with my little sister who was just about 5-8 years old, i don't really remember. We played hopscotch in the ice and i wasn't very careful, My sister was safe, i drowned in the river and i don't know why my hair could turn into like this." he said.

"Which is like my grandpa." she laughed. They both laughed. Jack's cell phone rang. Guardian's technology have improved better and better. Now every guardian can contact each other faster than before, no need for North to create those auroras. "Jack Frost, where are you? Get back here!" shouted North. "O..okay!" he said. "Wait, you have a cell phone? Can i get your number?" asked Mary, giving Jack a pen.

He hurried and wrote his number on Mary's hand. XXXXX-05 Jack Frost - The most handsome immortal ever. Mary shook his head. That creature is praising himself way too much.

"Where have you been?"asked North. "Making snows?" he answered. "You and me are gonna be working hard on Christmas!" he said. "What? why me?" Jack asked. "I need your help to make so many snows that the kids wouldn't even able to go out and sleep fast, so everyone would be asleep on midnight, when i will be giving away presents." explained North.

"Very well, then." he said,


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Days passed, now it's the day they're waiting for, Christmas night.

"The busiest guardians: 1. Sandman, giving good dreams to everyone every night. 2. Tooth, collecting teeth and leaving gifts 3. North, making presents for Christmas. 4. Me, painting eggs. 5. Jack Frost, playing around while making snows. I'm used to be the one who have the lightest job besides you guys." said Bunnymund. "Heyy! Jack has already helped us against Pitch!" said Tooth. "My center is fun! Right North?"said Jack. "I don't know, go ask Manny." he said.

"hahaha!" Bunnymund laughed. "Jack." called North. "Yes?" "Work hard today," smiled North to Jack. "and have fun!" he replied. He flew to everywhere, he created snows everywhere. No one is on the road, even the cars. Everything is fulled with snow. "Looks like i'm doing the job pretty well." He praised himself.

"Jack!" called someone. He realised it was Mary. "It's too cold, would you stop creating more snows just for right now?" asked Mary. He held her hand. "It's cold!" It sure is cold and stiff.

To: Mary

From: Jack

Message: I'm sorry, i'm helping my fellow guardian right now, i must make no one can go out today because everyone must sleep before midnight, before midnight is when he will give away presents.

To: Jack

From: Mary

Message: Including me? I thought he just give presents to kids? Please Jack..

To: Mary

From: Jack

Message: I'm very sorry, in exchange i will give you a present. Anything, just name it.

"Anything?" she asked. "Anything, i promise." he smiled, holding Mary's hand.

Jack and North did a good job, everyone slept before midnight, thanks to the thick snow Jack made. And when the kids woke up, their expressions are all filled with joy, they found presents.

The good work affected how they sleep. Jack and North overslept, they didn't sleep at their bedrooms, but they sleep at North's office. "Jack! Jack!" shouted North at Jack. "Huh?" Jack woke up from his sleep. "Yesterday was great, you can now have fun!" North gave two thumbs up. "Ofcourse i can! Hahaha No problem,North!" he said, grabbing his staff and flew to his human friend's house.

25th December's snow was okay, not as terrible as 24th December's

_"Knock Knock" _Jack knocked Mary's house's door.

"Oh, Hi Jack! Merry Christmas!" she held Jack's hand. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mary. Let me be your Santa Claus today, Mary, are you okay?What do you want? just name it" Jack is still holding his hand. "I'm okay Jack, thanks for worrying. Um..." she looks at her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You can let my hand go now Jack.." she said. "You're right, sorry." he felt a little shocked.

_"What was that? I can't let her hand go. I mean, i don't want to. It was crazy!" _Thought Jack.

_"This was crazy. No way. He's an immortal." _Thought Mary.

The two blushed, and didn't say a word.

"And.. what do you want for Christmas present? I've promised you, haven't i?" he asked. "Yes, you have. This is a secret, so come with me to my room." she said. "No, no, i will just use the supernatural way." he said, flying to Mary's room.

"I want you to be my friend," she whispered to Jack. "WHAT?" He screamed so loudly that the birds flew from the tree. Mary didn't laughed, but she just keep quiet with sorrow instead.

"I've never had a friend before in the age of 15. And you're the only boy who is close to me, my dad passed away before i was born." she said. "My condolences, Mary. I'm sorry. I want you to look special in someone's eyes, now you're my best friend, and it's official!" he said, smiling.

"Here!" he said. "Uh.. what?" she look confused. "Bestfriends hug, Mary, and right now i'm gonna hug you." he said, and it isn't awkward anymore, they hugged.

Mary held Jack's shoulders and looked at both of Jack's eyes. "Thank you, Jack. You made me feel that i deserve to live happily." she smiled like it was the most generous smile someone has given to him. Jack blushed again.

_"I wanna be with her. Forever." _he thought, showing a little smile.

"Believe in me, Mary. You'll never be alone anymore. Now come on, let's play snowballs." said Jack, dragging Mary out from the room with his way. "No, no! Jack! I want to use the manual way!" she complainted. "Hold both of my hands, look into my eyes, you'll be alright." he said.

"See? it was okay." he said. "No it wasn't!" she said. "I've never lied once before" he said, throwing a snowball to Mary. "Hahaha!" he laughed. He didn't paid attention, he laughed too hard. Mary dumped a large snowball.

"You have never felt cold, do you?" she asked. "No, i guess. I have the ability to make it snow that's why i'm used to it." he answered.

"Hey BF, i wanna tell you something, but can we go to your room please?" Jack whispered near Mary's ear. "Manually!" she said. "Okay" he answered. He hated walking manually.

"Excuse me," he said, as he entered her house. He saw a picture of a man, the glass that covered the photo looked like it broke. "I think you should change the frame, it's broken" said Jack to Mary. "No, my mom disallows me to change. It's because she broke it." she said.

_"I felt bad for her, i wanna hug her." _he thought.

"Where's your mom? he asked. "She worked abroad, in the neighbor country. She only came when she's not to bus.." Mary couldn't continue her sentence. He noticed that someone is hugging her from the back. "She only came when she's not busy." she continued. "You're not alone, i'm here with you." he said, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm not feeling lonely, i have my best friend." she smiled, with a blushed cheek. "Um, what do you want to ask, come to my room." she said. They walked to the second floor, to Mary's room.

"What do you wanna ask, come sit here." she sat in her floor which is made of wood. "Do you know what is love?" he asked. "Yes i know." she answered. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a feeling, when you don't want to let go of someone, you might think of them all day and night, and do caring things , or maybe kiss or hug them, things like that. Why?" she asked. "I.. just wanted to know, hahaha!" he laughed awkwardly.

_"So if it is love.. then.. it means.. I'm in love with Mary?" _he thought.

"Have you experienced love before?" he asked.

"Before? no." she answered.

"Would you fight for the person you love?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

_"Should i confess this feeling to her? I'm not sure this is love or not." _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Jack held Mary's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not really great on this kind of feeling. I don't know what it is but i wanna be forever with you. I know there are many obstacles i should pass. Even me and you aren't the same species. I'm an immortal and you're a human. I love you. I never have lied to anyone before." he said. She gulped. "I love you too, but are we okay to have this relationship?" she asked. "I would fight for you." he looked at that girl's eyes.

"Listen to me. If you pass away, i will cry and continue life. You will have your whole world spent with me." he said. "You don't have to be alone anymore." he said. She hugged Jack. That boy really turned her days which is filled with loneliness into happiness. She gripped at Jack's hood. He nipped her red cheeks. Jack got a little pushed backwards, and he hit the wall.

He put her closer to his body, he hugged her tighter like she and Jack is on one body. His face got closer to Mary's face. "It's weird right? A guardian like me would make this kind of relationship to a human like you?" he asked. She just smiled and looked again at his eyes "I love you, and i don't care what is your species."

_"This girl is so sweet, i feel like i want her more and more." _he thought.

He turned around, this time, he pushes her to the wall. He locked the area of the wall with his hands, causing her not to move anywhere. "Hahaha" he suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, i think i'm gonna be as wild as a wolf this night. Would you be mine tonight?" he said, after seeing the sun sets. Mary thought and thought. "Go on," she said.

He created a cold kiss by pressing his cold lips against Mary's lips. He suddenly detached his hoodie. He put Mary's ears to his chest. "Do you feel my heartbeat? It beats so fast.I'm not good at this but i'm just talking truth." he said.

"Yes, Jack. I feel it." she said. She put her hands to Jack's back, which is just his skin and his bones. He created a hissing sound, trying to control what his body wants. He only wanted to satisfy himself for the night. He isn't attentive to his fear; the obstacles he have to pass.

He really turned wild that night. He pushed the girl to the bed. Mary got a little startled. Her heartbeat become messed up. She closed both of her eyes, she's not used to what this topless wolf did to her.

He bit her neck softly, and kissed the neck to the collarbone. "Hahaha! It tickles!" she said. He showed an evil smile. "You're mine tonight, it's official." he said. He once again locked the area of the bed, she can't go anywhere, she only can look at his eyes. Mary touched Jack's chest. The heartbeat got messed up more, it's way too fast.

"Why don't you feel mine too?" she asked, holding his hand to her chest. "Yours are uncontrolled too." he said. He kissed those innocent lips once again. He was such a wild kid this night.

"It's almost midnight, should i get back to the North Pole?" he asked, reaching for his staff. she held his hand, leading him to look into her eyes. She shook her head and smiled, causing him to make his body control stop. He couldn't resist it. She pulled the guardian to her bed.

Now it's just a few centimetres from Jack's face to Mary's face. Jack kissed Mary's nose. "Goodnight my angel." he said. Mary kissed Jack's cheek. "Goodnight my wolf." he said.

Jack has finally found love. He found that love is beautiful.

The two of them hugged and slept together, not caring about the obstacles they have to pass to live a happy life anymore, they have gone careless and wild, until the dawn approaches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five **

Dawn approaches, he realised that he woke up in an unfamiliar place. He finally realised that he slept in Mary's house. "Good morning" he said to his first love. He smiled as he sees his girl smiling while sleeping. He thought she didn't have a good time last night, she looked startled in every move he did. If he possess the power of fire, he might have done it so passionate. But he possesses the power of ice which is cold and surprising, but he succeeded to mix them both.

He didn't want to leave the girl. She looked so satisfied, her hands are still holding Jack's back. He coaxed her head,and he smiled at her. She finally woke up. She smiled to Jack. "Good morning." she said, letting her hand go of Jack's back. "Where's my hoodie? I just noticed that i slept topless. I couldn't walk around only with some pants. People would be amazed of my body." he said, praising himself.

"Hahaha, so why did you showed it to me last night?" she asked. "Because i wanted you to listen to my heartbeat, and the most important thing is... you're special." he said. She blushed, and she gave his hoodie back. "Thanks." he said.

"I hope i don't have to pass any obstacles after this." he said with a dissapointed smile; dissapointed of himself. "Can i use your bathroom?" he asked. "Sure." she answered.

_"I have just known love and i did those things to her? _he thought, while taking a shower.

_"What is wrong with him? I think he is shocked after he remembered what he did to me."_ Mary thought.

5 minutes passed. He hurried and went out from the bathroom. "I'm sorry, i think i need to get back to the North Pole, i'm worried the other guardians might be looking for me." he said, wearing his hoodie then flew to the North Pole.

"What?" he said after seeing the ground. It was a sunny day, and it get hotter and hotter, no snows. He quickly created the snow, turning it into the normal temperature. "What have i done!" he said, then he flew to the North Pole.

Tooth was crying. "Jack.. how could you?" she cried. "What happened?" he asked. "It's been years since you have been a guardian, Jack. How could you?" said Bunnymund. Sandman just showed an ':(' emoticon. "How could you, Jack?" said North. "How could, what?" he asked. "How could you sleep with a girl last night?" he said, hitting the table.

"And who told you that?" Jack's voice got louder. "Manny told me." he said, pointing the moon. "Is there a prohibition of dating?" he said. "Yes there is! You were late on making snows because of it!" he said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said, and he felt guilty for that.

"Saying sorry isn't gonna change things, Jack." said Tooth. "You guys turned into an immortal after you fell in love. But i've never fell in love before! I want to feel what is it like, and you didn't even gave me a chance!" he said, loud enough to make them stare and didn't say a word.

"I was out of control last night, it was the first time i fell in love, the girl loved me too and you stopped my happiness. And when i woke up, i was aware and i hurried back here. If i were crazy, i would forgot my duty as a guardian and continue! I'm out." he said, causing everyone to be quiet.

"Wait. You said she loves you too?" asked Tooth. "If she doesn't love me, i wouldn't be sleeping with her last night." he said. "Can i have her phone number?" asked Tooth.

Jack didn't know that Tooth was gonna interrogate Mary about the night when they sleep together. "Hello, is this Jack Frost's girlfriend?" called Tooth. "Who is this?" asked Mary. "I'm Jack Frosts' friend, a fellow guardian." she answered. "How could you know me?" Mary asked, her voice got louder. "The Man In The Moon told every one of us." she said. As she listened, Mary has already disconnected the call.

_"I knew it! Me and Jack will never be one. Even the other guardians are mad that i slept with him. Is that really a problem to them?" _she thought.

To: Jack

From: Mary

Message: Did you tell to the guardians that we slept together last night? Please do not tell them about this.

"She disconnected the call right when i said that Manny told every one of us that Jack slept with her last night. All we wanted just to interrogate her" said Tooth to the other fellow guardians. "You dare interrogate her? Why do you care so much if i slept with her?" he said, with a voice Tooth has never heard before. "Stop it kiddo. You're one of us, that's why we care." said Bunnymund. "If you're like this, i think you will be on the naughty list again, Jack." said North. He didn't paid attention. He replied Mary's message.

To: Mary

From: Jack

Message: No i didn't. When i just got to the North Pole, They just said: "How could you Jack?" so i asked "How could what?" and then they said how could i sleep with a girl. I asked, is there a prohibition of dating, they said yes because i was late giving snows. They have already fell in love and i just fell for the first time and they don't even give me a chance.

The next day, Jack was sitting in the bed in his bedroom. North saw him. It was an unfamiliar thing to him. Jack just sat there, doing **nothing**.It's not just North who thinks it's strange, even if the kids saw him there, they would think it's unusual. Everyone knows that Jack is hyperactive. "Look, i just wanted to say that dating is strictly prohibited by Manny because he doesn't want our job get screwed, Jack. I'm just doing my job." said North, trying to cheer Jack up.

"I regretted that i agreed to be a guardian. At least without me being a guardian, i can still live freely, i can do whatever i want!" he shouted with eyes full of tears. North is shocked to see his face expression. He has never seen him with eyes full of tears before, he must have kept the sadness all by himself.

Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandman ran to Jack's room. They figured out that the one who is shouting was Jack. "Cut it our, our job was to bring happiness to children, nothing else." said Bunnymund. "Well i can still bring happiness to children even though i'm dating someone!" he said, pulling the blanket to cover his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

He slept after he cried, he noticed that he hasn't made any snows, And it was dry. Looks like the guardians haven't reminded him because they felt bad for Jack. He didn't want to make snows, but he's uncomfortable with the hot weather.

He doesn't want to play that day, so he finally made a terrible snow like 24th December's snow(read The Obstacles 1). Bunnymund noticed that the problems affected on how Jack works. "Still mad?" asked Bunnymund to Jack.

_"Bunnymund only cares about how i work. Tooth and North tried to comfort me, and Sandman couldn't talk. Great." _he thought.

He didn't reply Bunnymund's question. He looked at his cellphone, noticed that somebody sent him a text message.

To: Jack

From: Mary

Message: Hi, Jack. Why haven't you contacted me? I miss you.

He replied the text message.

To: Mary

From: Jack

Message: Hi, Mary. I miss you too, but there are several problems here with my fellow guardians.

Mary didn't reply that text message but he called Jack.

"Is it the same problem about when we slept together?" she asked. "Yes, it's that problem." said Jack, with the voice like he was gonna cry, but he tried not to make her notice. "Jack, are you crying?" she asked. "No, no i'm not." he tried to cover it up, but he failed, because it really sounded like he made it up. He is the typical person who can't lie. "Don't lie to me!" she said. "I shed a tear or two. You can't call that crying." said Jack. "I cried too, yesterday Jack! And it's not just a tear or two. I still wanna save our relationship" she said. "I wish you were here.I will work hard to pass the obstacles" he said. "I'm sorry. I Love you, Jack." she said. "I love you too." said Jack, disconnecting the phone call.

"Jack?" called Tooth. "What? Do you wanna mess up again?" he shouted. "No, Jack. Have you made snows today?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "I'm worried about the forecast, Jack. Why are there toxic fumes out there?" she asked. "What?" he ran quickly, finding out what's happening.

"Hahahahaaa" Jack heard an evil laugh. A man is about to appear from the black mists there. "Show up whoever you are!" he shouted. He can't breathe too well because of the toxic fumes. "We meet again, Frost!" someone showed up with the black mists and dark army following him. It's The Guardians' biggest enemy, Pitch Black.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" he shouted, preparing his staff to freeze him. "Revenge, nothing else." he showed an evil smile. "We didn't do anything, why should you come for revenge?" he asked. "After you destroy my dreams you can still say that you didn't do anything? You are such a stupid guardian, Jack." he said, teasing him. "You don't have a dream!" he said. "I _had _a dream. My dream was to be believed in, before you used your ice tricks, they still believe in Boogeyman. When they start believing in you, their belief of the existence of Boogeyman starts to wither." he said. "But you didn't make those children happy, you only put them in sadness and sorrow, and our job is to make children happy! The more important thing is, how'd you get back here? I thought your dark army have attacked you?" he said.

"Every guardian must do their job with pure happiness and perfection. If you weren't doing it with happiness, there's a teeny tiny hole in your work. whether it's snow, presents, dreams, or other things, the result of your work starts to wither, causing foreign substances to go inside your work and cause it to wither and turn it into something horrible, that's why i can turn oxygen into toxic fumes." he explained, showing an evil smile. "No, you can't!" he shouted, and he tried to make snows everywhere. The toxic fumes are now gone.

"Unfortunately, i can still ruin your dreams, Jack." he said. "What do you know about my dreams?" he asked. "Your dreams about having a family, a child, disgusting things like that. Hahaha!" he laughed. Jack blushed. How could he know about his dreams? "You can't destroy it!" Jack slammed his staff on the ground, causing the whole ground get frozen, and Pitch's leg too.

"Bring the girl." he said to his dark army. "Jack.. i can't breathe!" said a girl. He noticed it was Mary! "Mary!" he shouted. "Hahaha! You're not too aware as a guardian, Jack." laughed Pitch, throwing Mary to the ground. He dissappeared with the black mists which is fading. He broke the ice that tied his legs.

Mary fell to the ground. Jack quickly catched her. "Mary! Speak to me!" he said. It looks like she ran out of oxygen that made her faint. He made an artificial respiration to save that girl by pressing his lips against hers. She coughed. She finally woke up. "Where am i?" she said, noticing that she's been carried by Jack. "Jack? Where am i?"she asked. "You're in the North Pole. I don't know how Pitch could get you here. I'm happy you're alright." he said. "I felt there's something cold in my lips, maybe i ate an ice cream today?" she asked. "No, Pitch made toxic fumes and he brought you here to ruin my dreams. You said you can't breathe, then i gave you an artificial respiration" he explained. "You kissed me?" she asked. "Sort of." he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"Wait, Jack. I think i remembered." said Mary, suddenly. "Remembered what?" asked Jack. "I remembered when Pitch kidnapped me." she said.

"What? You do? Tell me the story!" he said.

_The Story:_

**Pitch: **Are you someone who is owned by Jack Frost?

**Mary: **Yes, i'm his girlfriend. why?

"He puts me in a big sack, then he flew to the North Pole. And then he whispered to me." she said

**Pitch:** Your boyfriend will be suffering, ever after. Not just your boyfriend, his allies too

"I didn't know that he was evil." she said

"And then, i found you, i said to you that i can't breathe. You gave me an artificial respiration, and then here i am, telling you the story." she said. "Wow. We should definitely tell the guardians!" he said. "No, Jack!" she said. "Why?" he asked. "They will be mad at me because i slept with you." she answered. "Not anymore because you gave them a significant information." he said.

They flew to the North Pole. "North! Everybody!" Jack shouted, calling everyone. Everyone was confused. "Hey! I'm sleeping don't try to wake me..." Bunnymund couldn't continue his sentence, he rubbed his eye. "You brought a girl?" he said, with a shocked voice. "You're Jack's girlfriend aren't you?" asked Tooth. "So, this is your girlfriend, Jack Frost? Do you want us to interrogate her?" said North. "No, she's going to tell us that Pitch is back." he said. "What?" everyone gasped.

"We met Pitch just now." he said. "Tell the story, Jack." she said. "Pitch asked me, am i owned by Jack? I said yes because i am his girlfriend. I don't know that Pitch is evil on that time. Then he kidnapped me and put me in a sack.." she said. "I remembered when you called the yetis to put me on a sack and take me to the North Pole." said Jack to North. "Hahaha! Continue it, girl." said North.

"He flew to the North Pole. He noticed that Jack didn't make the snows with pure happiness, that's why there's a teeny tiny hole that made Pitch can make the snows which is made by Jack wither. It withers, and then he made toxic fumes. He whispered to me: Your boyfriend will be suffering, ever after. Not just your boyfriend, his allies too. I think what he meant _his allies _are the guardians." she said.

"Tooth said that she was worried about the forecast, then i hurried and looked out. There are black mists and toxic fumes. And then i found Pitch. He said that he wanted to ruin my dreams, and then he called his dark army to bring Mary. Mary said she couldn't breathe, i turned all the toxic fumes into normal snow, so everyone can breathe well again. Pitch dropped Mary and then i gave her an artificial respiration." he explained.

"We must be aware!" said Bunnymund. "Um, and Jack? Your previous problem?" asked North. "Just talk it later okay." he said, his expressions changed, he became sad again.

"No, Jack. He is trying to tear every one of us apart. Starting by tearing your dreams." said North. Jack took a deep breath. "Fine." he said. "Come here," said North, leading them to his office. Mary and Jack sat on the two chairs in front of North's table, and North sat on the boss chair.

"Tell me, Jack. How could you be trapped in a problem like this. I thought all you do was playing around?" he asked. "I don't know. I turned into an immortal when i was 15, suddenly there's a feeling that make me wanna come back being a mortal. Every teenager must have feel what is it like, being in love." he said.

"So the main reason is, you miss being a mortal?" he asked. "Sort of." he answered "Continue" asked North. "So then i fell in love with her, and slept with her." he explained. "Wow, that was fast." he commented. "Hahaha. Kind of." Mary answered. "I do understand how you feel Jack, but.." North couldn't continue. "Dating is strictly prohibited by Manny! I know! I'm out." he got mad again, he tried to leave his office. "Wait." North grabbed his hands. "It's not 100% true" North explained. "What?" he said.

"Manny have already thought that, he said, the guardians can date, but the ones they date must be minimal 20." said North. Jack looked at Mary. "What do you think? I think it's the best" This time, his expressions looked serious. "Just 5 years, right? I will wait." she said, smiling. "And on that time i'll marry you." he smiled.

"Come on Jack Frost! Let's beat Pitch!" said North, looking for his sledge. "And how about Mary?" he asked. "You're supposed to take her home, Jack. I'll wait for you" answered North. "Okay, we're leaving!" said Jack to North.

Jack grabbed Mary's hand, then he flew back to her house. "Are you okay, it's 5 years time?" he asked, as they arrived in front of Mary's house. "I'm okay." she said, but tears are running down from her eyes to her cheeks. "No, you're not okay, so do i." he said, wiping the tears in her eyes, while his tears are starting to run to his cheeks too. "It's only 5 years, Jack." she said. "And we'll never be apart." he said.

He kissed her a goodbye kiss on the lips. "Goodbye" she said. But she can't go already. Jack won't leave her hand. "I promise that i'll marry you 5 years later, you can still contact me by sending messages." he said. She smiled.

"Are you ready to defeat Pitch?" asked North as he got back to the North Pole. "Yeah!" said Jack, giving a high-five to North.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The five guardians were looking for Pitch. "Looking for me?" Pitch suddenly appeared, with black mists and dark army following him. "Pitch Black! I don't know how you could get away. What are you up to?" said North, preparing for his swords. "What would you do, Grandpa?" laughed Pitch.

"I'm gonna kick your butt out of here, Pitch!" said North. "Like you can! Hahaha. Bad joke, North." he said, as he ran. Jack chased him and froze the ground. "No it isn't!" he shouted. "Ice boy? Coming back for revenge?" he said. "Ofcourse i am, after what you did, you expect me to forgive you, no!" he shouted as he froze his legs.

"Okay, can you defeat me alone?" said Pitch. "Sure!" answered Jack. "No, silly. You can't." said Bunnymund. Jack didn't give Bunnymund a response. He fought with Pitch. "Jack, No!" suddenly he saw Mary. "Mary?" he walked near his girlfriend. He wasn't aware, when he tried to touch her, it was a hologram. Pitch attacked him from the back, he fainted.

"Jack!" shouted the guardians. North carried the fainted Jack in his sleigh, heading back to the North Pole. "Hey, why isn't he waking up?" asked Bunnymund to North. "It was Pitch's best move." said North as he observed what caused Jack to faint. "To the point, North. Why isn't he waking up?" asked Tooth. "He got a coma. It's more like his spirit is trapped so his body isn't working. He is an immortal but it's more like he can't wake up. But he may be able to wake up someday but we just can't wake him up right now, i don't know how." explained North.

"So he can't do his tasks and make snows until we wake him up?" asked Bunnymund. "I'm afraid so." said North with a sad expression. "Then people will stop believing! Come on, let's defeat Pitch!" said Bunnymund, going to his hole. "Bunnymund.." said North. "My hole!" he said, as he slid through the hole.

And there is Jack's spirit, trapped with Pitch's magic. But still, the body isn't working. "Get me out of here!" shouted Jack's spirit as he tried to break the chain-like magic dust that tied him. "Jack Frost, still trying to be a loyal guardian, hm?" his spirit suddenly came beside Jack's spirit. "No, no. It's too late, Jack. You will be invisible again, and no kid in the world will be experiencing snow. How fun." he said again. "No! I am a guardian, my job is to bring happiness to children!" he shouted.

Pitch's black nails gripped Jack's cheek. "It's over." he said, then he slapped Jack's cheek. "You can do whatever you want, Pitch! But you can never relive those dark ages again!" he said. "I can do anything, **including **reliving those dark ages again. That's why, be aware, Jack. But i see you weren't very aware as a guardian. Hahahaa " he laughed, as he disappeared, with his black mists following him.

Jack tried to break the chain again, but he failed. He sighed while giving his attempts to break the chain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"I have an idea, why don't we try asking the girl, to kiss Jack? Like in fairy tale stories, most of them are like that." said Bunnymund. "I don't know, shall we try?" asked North. "I'll call her." said Tooth. Tooth called Mary. "Hello, this is Mary speaking." she said. "Mary,Jack's in danger!" said Tooth. "What? Could you please take me there?" she asked. "Sure." said Tooth, disconnecting the call. "I'll go pick up the human." said Tooth. "Okay, then. Be fast." said North.

"What? Really? What happened?" asked Mary. "When the guardians are back to attack Pitch, Pitch made a hologram of you, and Pitch attacked him from the back and Jack fainted. It seems like his soul was trapped somewhere." said Tooth. "Okay." said Mary. "Please Jack, i hope you're okay." she mumbled as she leaned closer to his love. Kissing him was quite easy, but then something happened. She kissed those cold lips. She expected there would be a change, yes there would be. But something different than she expected.

Snakes come out of Jack's mouth. Mary gasped. She pulled the snake. "Mary!" said Tooth. Mary isn't that strong, it looks like the snake has dragged her spirit to Jack's body. Mary fell because her spirit was dragged into Jack's body.

"Oh, no. Another victim." scowled Tooth. "Ouch!" Mary's spirit fell in to the dark room where Jack and her is being trapped. "Mary?" asked Jack while trying to break the chain. "How could you be in here?" asked Jack. "I tried to break the spell but then my spirit got sucked too." said Mary. "How?" he asked. "Well... i kissed you." she said, with a very little voice.

"Come here." he said. The girl went closer to him. "Wha.." she asked, but Jack has already kissed her first. "Thank you." he said. She blushed. She tried to break the chain, but she can't. Tooth tried to kiss Jack, but nothing happened. "What?" said Tooth. Suddenly she thought. "Maybe we should try and press his lips?" she thought. She pressed those cold lips, suddenly, snakes come out. She was right. She pulled the snake. "North, Bunnymund, help!" she shouted. The snake was a sucker of souls. Jack's soul and Mary's soul suddenly came back to it's own body. Jack spitted the snake and then the snake fell to the carpet covering North's workshop.

"Let's take this baby and suck Pitch's soul." said North grabbing the soul sucker snake. As they go to Pitch's place, Pitch was ready to insult them. "I know, you're gonna ask me how to break the chain, right? I Know." said Pitch. When he saw them, he looked like he's scared.

"Suck 'em, baby!" said North, as he threw the Soul Sucker Snake to Pitch. "Hahahaha!" every one of the guardian laughed as they saw Pitch's soul being sucked.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

5 years have passed, Jack finally understood that being a guardian must be aware at all times. He tucked out his hoodie and he wore a white shirt, and a black tuxedo. Tooth attached a brooch near Jack's chest in the tuxedo area. "Are you ready, Jack?" said North.

"I'm ready." he said, calmly. It looks like he has grown up, after 5 years of guardian training by North. The guardians walked to the church and they sit in the chair that has been provided.

He opened the church door. All eyes are looking at him. He walked at the carpet, and then he walked to the front. The lady he's been waiting for 5 years is in front of him right now.

He suddenly realized that he dropped tears of joy. He quickly walked to the front. "Do you, Miss Mary accept Mr. Jack Frost as your husband?" asked the pastor. "I do." she said, as she smiled. "Do you, Mr. Jack Frost accept Miss Mary as your wife?" asked the pastor. "I do." he said, then he looked at Mary.

"It's been 5 years.." he said, as he smiled, with tears of joy running down his cheek. "And we will never ever be apart, ever again." said Mary. The two of them kissed and smiled. Mary's name is now "Mary Frost"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo that's it everyone! I know most of you know that The Obstacles is done on the fourth chapter. And i mentioned before that i wanted to make a continuation of this right? I realised that it didn't have so many views like this one so i decided to make this into one story called "The Obstacles" What do you think? Please leave a review so i can be a better writer for you guys. Thank you! **

****Rise Of The Guardians 2012 (c) Dreamworks Animation

Mary (c) drea1011


End file.
